My Stupid Mouth
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Tsubaki se veía tan bien aquel día, que no pudo evitarlo. - Black Star/Tsubaki


**N/T: **Bueno, para empezar todo esto es una TRADUCCION. No tengo ningún derecho sobre la historia, que es de **paper piper **o los personajes, que son propiedad de **Atsushi Okuro. **

**N/A (Paper piper): **Simplemente algo dulce. He estado un poco desanimada esta semana, y he decidido animarme (también a mis lectores) escribiendo sobre una pareja sobre la que no he escrito antes! DISFRUTADLO :)

**Canción: **"My Stupid Mouth" de John Mayer

* * *

**My Stupid Mouth**

_My stupid mouth has got me in trouble _

_I said too much again to a date over dinner yesterday _

_Oh, how could I forget? Momma said, "Think before speaking," _

_No filter in my head: oh, what's a boy to do? _

_I guess he'd better find one soon._

(Mi estúpida boca me ha metido en un lio

He vuelto a decirle demasiado a mi ligue en la cena de anoche

Oh,¿ cómo pude olvidarme? Mamá dijo, "piensa antes de hablar"

No hay filtros en mi cabeza: Oh, ¿Que debe hacer un chico?

Supongo que debería encontrar uno pronto)

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tsubaki se veía tan guapa aquel día, que las palabras simplemente se le escaparon de la boca, revueltas y apenas masculladas, de forma nada romántica:

"_Teamo."_

Ahí estaba — rígida e inconfortable, y real y asquerosamente irrevocable.

No lo había estado ocultando, eso era verdad; era un simple factor más en su vida, con el que había estado viviendo, por años — era como tener hígado o páncreas, la verdad. Tampoco había estado toda su vida guardándose sus sentimientos para él, como una niña deprimida. ¡Iba a ser mejor que Dios, maldita sea! No había razones para callarse si le gustaba una chica, ninguna razón.

Ella le miró, sentada en la mesa de cocina que compartían, en su cocina compartida, en su apartamento compartido. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, como si estuviera dudando de si le estaba hablando a ella. Entonces se señaló con un pálido dedo a sí misma. "¿Yo?"

Black Star estaba un poco desorientado, de todas formas, sentado en su mesa de cocina compartida. La mesa de cocina que ella limpiaba día si, día también, sin mucha ayuda de su parte. Él siempre estaba trabajando afuera, siempre entraba y devoraba lo que fuera que habría cocinado ella, por lo general sin quejas y de normal con halagos, para después correr hasta su mini gimnasio que hay en la base. Aquel día Black Star estaba tomando un tardío desayuno de domingo, vestido en sus shorts deportivos y una camiseta de tirantes. Tsubaki estaba frente a él, con una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones cómodos; probablemente iría a limpiar por todo el día o algo así. De repente Black Star se sintió incomodo.

"Uh, sí." Se acarició el cogote y sonrió tímidamente con ánimo de cubrir su culpa. "Quiero decir, vamos, ¿quién no lo haría? Tsubaki, eres como, la mejor compañera de todas, y conmigo completando el equipo, ¡serás una Death Scythe en nada!" Paró de hablar y la miró, pero ella estaba sentada en la mesa, completamente inmóvil. El peli azul continuó, "Sí, y eres realmente agradable, y eres lista, y eres fuerte, y nunca te das por vencida, y tu eres…" se quedó pensando en busca de otro adjetivo. "¡Caliente!" De pronto chasqueó los dedos. "¡Tsubaki, eres como, jodidamente _sexy_!"

Ahora ella le estaba examinando cuidadosamente, con las cejas formando una línea y la incredulidad brillando por toda su cara. A su vez, Black Star le miró, sonriendo, intentando decidir si su galanteo había funcionado o no. Nunca se había planteado cómo conquistar a Tsubaki cuando por fin se decidiera; simplemente se imaginó que pasaría. Pero la mirada de la chica le estaba poniendo nervioso – ¿Qué podría decir ahora él, para mejorar la situación?

Pero ella actuó primero. Suspiró pesadamente, se quitó las gafas y las limpió con su camiseta. Black Star notó cómo se veía su estomago cuando Tsubaki levantaba el dobladillo de su camisa – la pálida franja de piel se le reveló por un breve instante antes de que ella se pusiera las gafas.

"Muy bien, Black Star. ¿Qué te ha hecho decir eso?"

Pestañeó, sorprendido. ¿Qué le _había_ _hecho _decir eso?

Bueno, ¿no fue la manera en la que ella se veía cuando acababa de salir de la ducha? Oh, Dios – no había nada como ver a una chica justo después de ducharse, todo era fresca y rosada piel y pecaminosas curvas, pequeños mechones de pelo oscuro cayendo por su cuello y alrededor de su cara; piel brillando y ojos brillantes, labios carnosos y suaves por culpa del vapor; y una toalla. Solamente una _diminuta_ toalla alrededor aquel cuerpo.

O tal vez, la dulce manera en la que venía a despertarle los días de escuela por las mañanas, quitándole las sábanas de forma suave y acariciándole el pelo y susurrando, en aquella ronca manera, a la manera de Tsubaki. "Buenos días, Black Star. Ya es hora de levantarse." Y ¡oh, tío! Él solo quería posar sus grandes manos en su estrecha cadera y hacerla rodar por su cama por horas, y horas y _horas_.

Ah, y la manera en la que Tsubaki miraba, se inclinaba sobre sus deberes. Black Star no se podía imaginar haciendo los deberes que le mandaban, pero sabía que Tsubaki hacía los deberes cada tarde, muchas veces con Maka. Dios, se veía tan adorable, mordiéndose en labio inferior y garabateando en los papeles, inclinada en un dramático arco sobre sus deberes. Luchando por entender algo – entonces: ¡Ahí! Esa bella iluminación en su cara, cuando la niebla había desaparecido, y ella lo sabía.

Y mañanas como esas, tomando un silencioso, amigable desayuno juntos en su apartamento, ella en sus cómodas ropas y él en las suyas; cuando ella está radiante aun sudando solamente gracias a ese brillo especial en sus ojos y la manera en la que su pelo, aun suelto para hacer las tareas de la casa, cae sobre sus hombros en una onda suave, tan diferente a su revoltoso pelo.

Y especialmente: había un momento crítico en la batalla, cuando él estaba jadeando, respirando entre arcadas, con los músculos adoloridos, con los huesos cansados – y, en contra de todo lo que Black Star decía sobre sí mismo – deseando morir. Y entonces, entonces: su alma se agitaba un poco, como si fuera tan ligero como un pájaro, una cosa bella y diminuta que volaba de repente a su mano como si estuviera volando hacia el sur en invierno. Y ella decía: "¡Black Star! ¡Tienes que hacer esto! Tienes que derrotar a Dios, ¿no?" Ella era su mayor fan, y no podía decepcionarla, _tanto si derrotaba a Dios o no._

Se hundió un poco en su silla y suspiró. Desvió la mirada a la derecha por un segundo antes de mirarla directamente, y no separar sus ojos de los azules de ella, ni cuando su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Lo siento. No sé cómo decirte esto, no tengo ni idea, quiero decir, soy solo un chico normal. No sé qué quieres en un chico o nada, y no pretendo saber todas las respuestas, pero sé que te quiero." El peliazul volvió a pestañear, lentamente, lánguidamente, como si todo su ser estuviera ajustándose para decirlo en alto. "Te quiero, Tsubaki."

La manera en la que lo dijo esta vez fue diferente: había algo diferente en su voz, algo se había añadido de repente en su vigor normal, una seguridad en sí mismo que Tsubaki todavía no había visto en él. Las mejillas de la chica se vieron coloreadas de pronto, y su boca se abrió un poco. Él pensó que estaba a punto de llorar, y pensó, _oh Dios oh Dios oh Dios por favor no la dejes llorar, no aquí, no ahora, nunca, no la vuelcas a dejar llorar – _

Entonces ella sonrió, y fue como ver la primera flor de primavera. Black Star deseó saber poesía para poder recitársela y hacerla feliz – y él _odiaba_ la poesía. Black Star se reclinó hacia atrás y meditó sobre ello, esa cosa brillante que había salido de sus labios.

"Así que, ¿qué viene después de esto?" Preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y entonces sonrió de forma traviesa. "Supongo que te digo que yo también te quiero, Black Star, y tu superas a Dios, y después vivimos felices para siempre. O algo."

"¡Hey!" Gritó él. "¡No te olvides de que te voy a convertir en una Death Scythe también!" Y se comenzó a plantearse estrategia sobre cómo llegar a la meta, incluyendo un entrenamiento para ambos, estudiando (por parte de ella), trabajando en técnicas juntos –

Y Tsubaki se rió, y aquel rubor suave volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas. Black Star lo notó, y lo dijo para sí mismo de nuevo, ese ensalmo que había vertido sobre ambos una nueva magia:

"Te quiero."

* * *

**N/A (Paper piper) : **d'awww, miradquetierno, har har har. De nuevo, nada realmente pesado o para pensar, pero si una lectura ligera para una tarde agradable en la que estas tirado. Dejadme algún review chicos, a mi gustar reviews :D

**N/T: **Y ya estoy de vuelta al mundo de los fics! Traduciendo, como siempre, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Esta vez me centraré mas en Soul Eater, y al menos ya tengo otro fic pensado. Si por aquí hay algún lector que ya haya tenido noticias de mi antes, un saludo! Dejad muchos reviews :3


End file.
